Kakkan Containment Organization
The Kakkan Containment Organization '''(often abbreviated to '''KCO) was a government organization and a member of the Powai Nui Governing Coalition. Founded and headed in the Ko-Powai region of Powai Nui, its purpose was to collect, contain and eventually study the many anomalous, powerful, and hazardous objects and materials on the island. Once it was made a member of the PNGC, it widened its goals to include containing certain prisoners. History Early History The KCO was founded by its namesake, an Onu-Matoran named Kakkan. The organization began holding fundraisers and quickly took off, becoming quite revered for its work in ensuring the safety of Powai Nui's inhabitants. Later, during the Great Inauguration of Powai Nui, the Powai Nui Governing Body was formed, and the KCO was changed into the Department of Containment. Following backlash from members of the organizations composing the Department of Wilderness Prevention and Trailworks, the PNGB reformed into the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, and the KCO was allowed more independence and regained its former title. Several decades before the Great Regression, the KCO was attacked by Dark Hunter "Alchemist", Phi, and Ruthos, resulting in a Category VI-B security breach. Head Guard Corduk and a platoon of armed guards responded to the incident but were unable to apprehend them. They stole KVM-026 and escaped. Later, Makuta Pretadix visited the tunnel but was driven out by the Toa Powai. To be written... Infrastructure Although headed by a President and Vice Presidents, the KCO was heavily democratic, and many of the more important decisions it had to make were run past the Symposium and the other constituents of the PNGC. There were many roles working under the President and Vice President who presided over different aspects of the KCO, and all object Classes and things pertaining to them were watched over by one or more Class Supervisors, who in turn were all presided over by the general Supervisor. It was also the Supervisor's duty to preside over the whole organization in conjunction with the Vice President on the rare occasion that the President was visiting another location or missing altogether. Although the organization began with its own large group of scientists to perform research on all objects, a combination of academic stagnation and an influx of objects requiring research eventually led the KCO to enlist outside scientific groups to research objects, although this research was highly restricted. Still, the KCO had its own collection of guards, declining to enlist help from APNWT's Rangers, due to the confidential nature of the organization's internal working contrasting the more community-friendly nature of Rangery and the fact that guards often needed specialized training to allow them to work with many contained objects. Classification All of the 370 objects contained by the KCO were classified by a simple code: a "K" standing for KCO, a Behavior Class letter, a Material Class letter, and a three-digit number indicating, chronologically, which "number" it was. In the case of Fragile, Pyhrric, Latent, and Pandoran, subscripted letters would be used for the sake of specificity (Fragile, Pyhrric, and Latent inherently included other Behavior Classes while some Pandoran objects trended toward a certain different Behavior Class). Prisoners incarcerated for crimes rather than dangerous effects had a "J" before their codes. Behavior Class letters were indicative of an object's behavior with regards to damage, intent, and danger: * (I) Inert: Objects which only posed a threat if activated through actions that were relatively difficult to accomplish; standard Behavior Class for a majority of weapons * (V) Volatile: Objects which were safe if handled with a moderate level of care or only unsafe if used maliciously; standard Behavior Class for all "powerful artifacts" * (D) Defensive: Objects which would only act with hostility when provoked or harmed; standard Behavior Class for all sentient objects * (Z) Hazardous: Objects which consistently and involuntarily posed a threat * (H) Hostile: Objects which consistently and voluntarily posed a threat * (F) Fragile: Objects which were Inert or Volatile but were more prone to damage * ® Pyrrhic: Objects which were Defensive, Hazardous or Hostile but were more prone to damage * (P) Pandoran: Objects with unpredictable or rapidly-changing behavior * (L) Latent: Objects which, for any reason, lost their dangerous properties but may have been capable of regaining them * (U) Undetermined: Objects which had not yet been placed into any of the aforementioned Behavior Classes Material Class letters were indicative of what the object was composed of: * (M) Mechanical: Objects which were entirely composed of mechanical parts * (O) Organic: Objects which were entirely composed of organic components * (B) Biomechanical: Objects which were both Mechanical and Organic * (S) Standard: Objects which were composed of inorganic, solid natural materials (e.g. rock or ash) * (F) Fluid: Objects which were in a fluid state of matter (liquid, gas or plasma) at room temperature * (A) Anomalous: Objects which couldn't be placed into any other Material Class * (U) Undetermined: Objects which had not yet been placed into any of the aforementioned Material Classes Notable Contained Items * These report briefs, as they are displayed here, are all accurate as of around 9 months after the end of the Leskya-Powai War. † Indicates items that are missing or have converted into another item. Public Relations To be written... Notable Members * Kakkan - Founder and President * Haumaru - Vice President * Navahko - Former Supervisor; left to join the Toa Powai * Corduk - Former Head Guard; left to join the Toa Powai Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'' (mentioned), & ''VI'' (mentioned) Trivia * Most of the powerful artifacts on Powai Nui had classifications beginning with "KVM-". Because of this, the word "kavem" became a slang term for such objects among KCO workers. * "Kakkan" is derived from the Thai word กักกัน ("Kạkkạn" when romanized), which means "quarantine." "Haumaru" is a Māori word meaning "safe". * The KCO is heavily inspired by the SCP Foundation, a fictional organization that contains and studies objects which violate natural law. The organization also took some inspiration from the Archives of Onu-Metru. * The object classes Pandoran and Pyrrhic come from Pandora's box and the term "Pyrrhic victory", respectively. Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Government Category:Powai Nui Category:Powai Nui Governing Coalition